Haunt Me
by DammitKendizzle
Summary: A short one-shot I wrote while listening to Haunt Me by Wednesday 13. Smut/Vampires/Kogan! :D


**Hey guys, so this is just a quick little one shot that I wrote while listening to Haunt Me by Wednesday 13. The idea just came in my head, and I couldn't get it out until I wrote it down. I'm not sure how I feel about it, but it was haunting my brain! So anyway, I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

_~ This Halloween I think that we should be together, just for old times sake. I wanna hear you scream just like you used to. ~_

The blonde, green eyed man looked out the window again, searching for the man he so desperately desired. He sighed, noticing all the children returning to their homes with their parents and the teenagers migrating to a new neighborhood. Kendall looked at the clock. Nine thirty. It wasn't that late, it was acctually quite early, but he wanted to see his lover so badly the minutes seemed to be dragging by horribly slow. The man he needed to see so badly only came out at night though, when most people would be asleep.

Kendall walked back to the couch, laying down and absentmindedly watching the black and white fifty horror film.

"He said he would be here tonight... he promised."

_~ Now the candles burning out and the pumpkins rotting away. I just want you here beside me on this lonesome Halloween day. ~_

The tired man looks over at the clock, it's almost two in the morning. Kendall sighs, grabs his blanket, shuts off the television and walks to his bedroom. He changes into his pajamas and lays down on the mattress. He pulls the covers over his head, trying to forget about his boyfriend. He can't though, he misses him and all he wanted was to see him tonight. He promised he'd be here tonight, but he wasn't.

The blonde closes his eyes, trying to forget about Logan.

_~ Haunt me. Haunt me like you use to. Won't you scare me? I love it best, when you scare me to death. ~_

A loud crashing noise comes from the kitchen, causing Kendall to practically fall out of bed. He quickly grabs the bat next to his door, walking slowly into the living room. He silently creeps into the kitchen, gripping the bat tightly before turning on the lights, preparing for the worst. The scared blonde looks around, but no one is anywhere in sight. Only a broken glass next to the table. He glances around before bending over to clean up the glass and emptying it into the trash.

"Ow, fuck!", he says, looking down at his hand.

A small piece of glass juts from the flesh of his hand. He takes hold of it, pulling it out of his pale skin. When the item is removed, he brings his hand to his mouth, lightly sucking the wound. He takes one more glance around the room before shutting off the lights and exiting the room.

_~Standing in the dark, drinking my own blood. And a voice it whispers, "Hello my love..." ~_

"Hello, my love."

Kendall jumps, losing his balance and falling to the floor. He quickly turns, seeing a figure in the darkness sitting on the kitchen counter. It quickly disappears and the blonde stumbles to his feet. He feels hands on his neck, turning around he swings the bat with all his force. The man behind him grabs the bat before it even makes contact, stopping it like it was nothing. He looks back, fear consuming him, but it's quickly gone when he realized who it was.

The man behind him smiles, his smile almost as white as his skin. The dark grey circles around his eyes bringing out his brown hair and eyes. Kendall lets go of the bat and turns around, wrapping his arms around the brunettes waist and kissing his cold lips. As soon as he pulls away they look at each other, both smiling wide.

"You scared the living shit out of me, Logan!"

"Sorry, babe...," he grins, causing the blonde to hug him tighter.

"It's okay... but why did it take you so long to get here? I seriously thought you weren't going to come though."

"Don't worry about it, I'm here now and that's all that matters." The younger smirked and nodded his head.

"Very true..."

"You know what else that means? Now that I am here, you are all mine!" Logan smirked, causing Kendall to raise an eyebrow.

The brunette grabbed the sides of his lovers legs, wrapping them around his waist and carrying him to the bed room. He closes the door and lays the blonde on the bed, crawling on top of him. Kendall giggles, tilting his head as Logan slowly started to suck and kiss on his neck. He moans as Logan makes his way back to his lips, kissing him passionately as he rubs his lovers growing erection. Kendall grabs the sides of Logan's shirt and quickly tugs it off. The two quickly undress, leaving kisses and bites on each other as they do so.

"L-Logan... fuck me.."

The brunette quickly prepares him, and lines himself up at his entrance, before slowly pushing himself into the panting man underneath him. Logan starts to speed up, until he's pounding into his lover, both moaning and screaming out profanities. Kendall feels his stomach tighten, telling him that the pleasure would soon be over. Logan reaches down, starting to pump Kendall at the pace of his thrust. A few moments later the two both release, kissing each other before Logan pulls out and lays next to the exhausted blonde. Kendall rolls over and wraps his arms around Logan and cuddles into his chest.

"I love y-you, Logie..." The blonde says looking up at him. He loves this man so much, more than words could even describe. He wants Logan to be with him forever, but he knows he won't, cause he can't. Logan is a creature of the night and when Kendall wakes up he knows the brunette will be gone. He won't return for days, maybe weeks. Kendall never thought falling in love with a vampire would be like this.

"I love you too, Ken..." he looks down at the blonde worried, "What's wrong, baby? You're crying..," he says, wiping the salt water from the younger mans eyes.

"I... I just wish you could stay here. I wish that when I wake up that you would still be here. That I could just once wake up in your arms," Kendall mumbles, closing his eyes, fighting back tears.

"I'm sorry, I wish I could too... I love you so fucking much, Kendall."

"When will you be back?"

"I don't know..."

The blonde didn't answer, he just held onto him tighter while he still could, falling asleep in Logan's arms.

_~ Every word you said, it ricochets just like a bullet in my head. I wish that you could see that our love is bring out the dead in me. ~_

Weeks pass without a sign of him. Kendall got in bed again, pulling the sheet over his head, grabbing a pillow and hugging it tightly. His smell still barely lingers on it, but in a few days it would be gone. He closes his eyes, letting memories fill his head, everything from the first night they met, to just a few weeks ago. He started to cry as he realized they could never be together. As the blonde grows old, Logan would still stay young, and he would stay like that for hundreds of years. When the Kendall dies, Logan would have only aged a few years.

As the sobs he feels someone lay down beside him. The man pulls the sheet away from Kendall's face, causing his green orbs to meet with the concerned brown ones. The blonde quickly wipes away the tears and hugs the brunette.

"Kendall, what's wro-"

"I don't want you to leave me," Kendall says, cutting off the brunette, "I love you more and more everyday. I love you more than anything else and I can't stand the though of dying with out you. I want to be with you forever but I can't and it's driving me crazy!"

"You will be with me forever though," he says, looking confused.

"No I won't! One day I'll die and you'll still be alive. You'll be alive for hundreds of years. If you are going to live for hundreds of years I want to be there with you. I want to be like you, so I can stay with you forever..."

"No you don't, Kendall," Logan exclaims, looking at the blonde like he had gone mad, " This life isn't great! I'd give anything to be a mortal again and be with you, but I can't. And I don't want to pull you into this life, you'd be mise-"

"Well I'm miserable without you! Please, Logan, please..."

"You're sure you want this? You don't know what you're getting yourself into."

"I don't care, as long as I can be with you."

"Fine...", Logan sighs.

He grabs the blonde by the shoulder, bringing him close to him. He extends his fangs and pierces them into the blonde boys collar bone. Kendall looks down, feeling as though something is saturating into his blood stream. Logan pulls away and Kendall's body starts to feel cold and he gets dizzy. The area where Logan bit him turns a greenish red color and the skin around it has a purple tint. The blonde looks at his hand, the creamy tan color, fading into a light grey. Kendall looks over at Logan.

"Does this mean we can finally be together?", Logan smiles slightly.

"Together as one, against all the others."

The brunette walks over to the blonde and kisses him. Kendall smiles weakly, he never thought that'd he would find some one he could give his heart to, but Logan was different. He wasn't quiet sure what bit was, but living for centuries didn't sound too bad if he got to spend them with the man he loves, Logan Phillip Henderson.


End file.
